


The Chef

by MalecForever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecForever/pseuds/MalecForever
Summary: It was Alec’s 25 birthday as Isabelle decided to surprise her brother with reservations to the best restaurant in New York- Pandemonium. More importantly Isabelle decided to surprise her brother with reservations to the best view in New York- Magnus Bane, the chef of said restaurant- the man Alec was not once caught drooling over.Everybody knew who Magnus was- pretty face, body of a god and not less than a wizard in the kitchen and as rumour had it- a wizard between the sheets too.Alec was not bad himself- working as one of the best stunt doubles there is. He was well built, tall, with black unruly hair and deep blue eyes.





	The Chef

It was Alec’s 25 birthday as Isabelle decided to surprise her brother with reservations to the best restaurant in New York- Pandemonium. More importantly Isabelle decided to surprise her brother with reservations to the best view in New York- Magnus Bane, the chef of said restaurant- the man Alec was not once caught drooling over.

Everybody knew who Magnus was- pretty face, body of a god and not less than a wizard in the kitchen and as rumour had it- a wizard between the sheets too.

Alec was not bad himself- working as one of the best stunt doubles there is. He was well built, tall, with black unruly hair and deep blue eyes.

It was the morning of Alec’s birthday as he woke up to his sister jumping on him while singing one of those tacky birthday songs. “Izzy, what are you doing here?” Alec asked half asleep. I got you the best birthday gifts of all times!!!” she squealed right into his ear “I got us a reservation to Pandemonium for today at 11”.

“How? You need to make reservations like 4 months early”

“I made one 6 months ago”

“Oh my god, I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you” Alec said as he hugged his sister tightly.

 

֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍

 

It was 9 PM and Alec was walking around his bedroom nervously. He was already wearing the clothes his sister laid out for him and as he glanced to the mirror he had to admit- he looked good. “This dress shirt looks so good on you” Izzy commented as she came in. “Now sit- let me fix your hair, and maybe this time let me put on some make up?” Izzy said and batted her long lashes going for her best puppy eyes. “Fine, but don’t overdo it!”

 

֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍

 

The restaurant was amazing, it was stylish- just like its chef, and you could see the kitchen through a large opening in one of the walls. As they got in and guided to their table Alec gave Isabelle a murderous look as she was about to sit so she could see the kitchen- needless to say- she moved to the other chair and sat down. A waiter took their order and then Alec so him- Magnus Bane himself standing in the kitchen and talking with one of his staff. He was perfect. Alec decided that today he is going to be different, today, his luck is going to change for the better and as he saw Magnus turn and catch his eye- he winked at him.

 

֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍

 

Magnus was just having a regular day at work. That is until one very hot someone sent a wink his way. “That’s going to be interesting” he thought to himself. What he didn’t see coming was the sound of low moans coming from the other side of the wall that separated the kitchen and the restaurant itself. He looked up and searched for the source of those obscene sounds only to find Mr. Perfect staring at him while moaning around a forkful of food. Magnus almost cum on the spot. It went like that for half an hour and when Magnus thought that he is going to die, Clary, one of the waiters, came to tell him that Mr. Perfect wanted to thank the chef personally. Of course he did.

By that time most of the costumers already left and as he got closer to the table Mr. Perfect licked his lips while staring at him.

“Hi I am Magnus Bane, the chef, I heard that you wanted to see me?” deciding to at least try and be professional.

The woman was first to speak “Hi, my name is Isabelle, and this here is my brother, Alec” the second she finished speaking her phone rang, she apologized and ran outside saying it was nice to meet him.

“Well Magnus, it definitely IS nice to meet you” Alec said as he held his hand up as if to shake it- but when Magnus put his hand in his, he instead held it up and kissed it gently.

“So, Alexander, my waitress told me something about you wanting to thank me, but I hardly believed her- your obscene moans already told me how, clearly, good am I” Magnus said smirking.

“As you may know Magnus, there are a lot of great ways to give thanks to someone” Alec smirked back.

“What did you have in mind?”

“How about you come with me and you can find out?”

“How about you tell me right now and I’ll think about it?” challenged Magnus

With that Alec got up and leaned down so his lips were touching Magnus’s ear and whispered “If you thought that the moans you heard before were obscene- let me promise you- the moans I make in bed are MUCH MORE SINFUL” Alec said as he took his lower lip between his teeth and stood straight again.

Magnus shivered, turned around and yelled “Clary could you be a doll and close today without me?” Clary nodded, Magnus thanked her and grabbed Alec’s hand, dragging him out of the restaurant.

 

֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍֎֍

 

They barely got through the threshold of Alec’s apartment when Magnus grabbed Alec by the shoulders and kissed him feverously and backed him up to a wall. The kiss was passionate, loaded with all the teasing that went on earlier.

“You said something about showing me how thankful you are” Magnus said as they parted.

To that Alec grabbed Magnus, and turned him so he was against the wall while he got on his knees. Alec opened Magnus’s pants, and in pushed them down only to be pleasantly surprised to find out that Magnus walked commando. Alec took Magnus’s cock, which was already hard and without as much as a warning he took him all into his mouth while looking Magnus straight in the eyes. Magnus moaned loudly and grabbed Alec’s hair tightly as he not only felt but also saw his cock disappear into the warm wetness and tightness that was Alec’s mouth. Alec took Magnus’s cock as deep as he could and begin bobbing his head while sucking in his cheeks and every other thrust licking the slit.

Alec let the cock fall from his mouth and got up kissing Magnus and biting his lower lip. “I want you to fuck me” Alec said. “With pleasure” Magnus said, loving hearing how hoarse Alec’s voice was. He flipped them again but now Alec’s front was to the wall. Magnus kissed and bite his neck leaving dark red bruises while circling his arms around Alec’s waist and removing his pants and boxers in one go. Magnus began kissing Alec’s back going lower and lower only to arrive to his butt cheeks. Sinking to his knees Magnus pushed the cheeks apart only to give his rim a wet lick.

“Oh my...MAGNUSSSSSSS” Alec screamed as he felt the same tongue penetrate his tight ring of muscles. Magnus began eating him out enjoying the truly sinful moans and screams Alec let out of his mouth. Magnus let go of the rim with a pop and said “I think it’s time to move it to the bedroom” Alec only nodded, too out of breath to speak, and showed Magnus the way. As they moved through the apartment they both got rid of the rest of their clothes and climbed the bed with Alec on top.

“I want to ride you”

“Be my guest” Magnus answered.

Leaning to the drawers Alec took out lube and a condom, rolling it onto Magnus’s length and coating it generously. He lined himself up and started sinking onto Magnus’s cock. Than and there Magnus found that this was the most beautiful view in the whole world- blissed out Alec.

As Alec bottomed out they both let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. Alec started rocking up and down first slowly and then setting up a fast and hard pace with Magnus pushing up to meet his thrusts hitting his prostate dead on every single time. Everything became fuzzy, the only thing to exist was Alec and Magnus and the sweat between them. The only sounds- the slaps of skin against skin and their moans full of lust.

Magnus took hold of Alec’s angry red cock and started pumping it in time with their movement. After maybe a dozen pumps Magnus felt Alec tightening around him and cumming. That was all it took for Magnus to let go and cum to.

They laid together for what felt like hours and as the sun started to peak Magnus said he had to go to work. Kissing each other one last time Magnus left. When Magnus got out of the building he heard someone calling his name, he looked up to see Alec standing in boxers on a balcony.

“Magnus” he called

“Yes Alexander?”

“Call me” Alec yelled, winking and going back into his apartment.


End file.
